Relena's Diary
by GundamGirl17
Summary: Relena is keeping a diary. The end of the story is finally here. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own GW. 

**Relena's Diary**

By GundamGirl17

Dear Diary,

Today I woke up at 3:30 because the doorbell rang. Guess who it was? Duo. I told Pagan to take him in the guestroom. Then I went to Heero's room and told him Duo is here. I herd Heero asking why he ran away again. I couldn't hear what Duo said. I think I herd Hilde in there though. I got to go.

Bye,

Relena Peacecraft

Dear Diary,

Right now it's 8:00. I have to go to the grocery store because Duo ate almost all the food.

Bye,

Relena Peacecraft

__

After Relena put her book down, she went to the grocery store to buy some food. 

Dear Diary,

Hi, I'm back. Wow! I got a lot of stuff. Oh I got to go. Heero's coming.

Bye,

Relena

__

Relena hid her book under her bed and walked in the hallway to go downstairs. Heero was coming up the stairs, so they ran in to each other."Are you okay?" Heero asked."Yeah I'm fine," Relena said. "How is Duo?" She asked. "Okay." He said "What is wrong with him?"She asked .

"I can't tell you," Heero said . The doorbell rang. Relena went downstairs and got the door. It was Hilde.

****

~~~~~TBC~~~~~~

How did you like it? Please C&C.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own GW.

_" Hi, Hilde I didn't expected you coming over," Relena said. Hilde said, "Sorry, I was just wondering if Duo was here. Is he?" Relena was wondering why Duo is here. She asked, "Hilde, do you know why Duo had left you? He is here, but I just wanted to know." " Well, I don't know exactly why Duo had left. All I know is when we were just talking in the kitchen he said 'I am going for a walk, okay? Bye' That is all he said," Hilde said._

Relena said with a smile, "Oh, come, on in he is in the kitchen." Duo and Heero were to busy talking to notice Hilde and Relena there. Hilde and Relena were standing almost near the door so they can hear what they are saying. Duo said, "Heero, I am scared of Hilde. She is not like her ownself like when we first met. She is talking in her sweetest voice. That scares me the most. You know what I mean?" Heero told Duo, "Yes, I do know what you mean. All you have to do is live with it. I had to do that with Relena and look we became a happy couple." Duo wanted to marry Hilde but he was afraid that she would say no. "Duo, is that you? Is it true? Is it?" Hilde asked. Duo screamed with a sweatdrop, "Ahhh! Hilde, don't sneak up on me like that ever again!"

Relena left the kitchen and went in her room to get her diary.

Dear Diary,

I am back. Hilde is here. Duo just said he was afraid of Hilde. Hilde? No way he can't be afraid of Hilde. She is such a nice girl.I think he wants to marry her. I got to go, the phone is ringing!!!

Bye,

Relena

_ ****_

Ring! Ring! Ring! "I got it Heero!" Relena yelled. "Hello?" she asked. "Hi, Relena _it is me Miliardo. How are you doing?" Miliardo asked. "I am fine. Is that why you called is to see how I was doing?"_ _Relena asked. "Yes, that was it." he said. "Are you also calling because of Heero?" she asked. "Yes, that too. Does he have a weapon?" he asked. Relena said, "Yes he does have a weapon, but only for protection. He won't hurt me. Oh yeah, do you want to come over to visit us next Saturday? Please?" _

Miliardo didn't want to upset his little sister. "Okay, I will visit next Saturday," he said. Relena cried, "Yippy! Thanks brother I will tell Heero that you are coming. Bye." He said, " Bye sis"

CLICK! They both hung up at the same time. "Heero! My brother is coming to visit next Saturday! Okay?" Relena yelled. Heero said, "It is okay. Come over here I need you to help me and Duo." Relena said, "Okay, what do you need?" "I need you to help Duo find a ring for Hilde. Okay?" Heero asked. Relena asked, "What for? Why do you need a ring?"

"You are such a blondie! He wants to marry Hilde!" Heero screamed. "Oh, why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" she asked. Heero said, "I thought you already knew that. That is why I didn't tell you." 

"Will you help?" asked Heero. Relena said, "Okay, I'll help you guys. What do you want me to do?" Heero asked, "I want you to go to the ring store and after you can help take Hilde away and keep her until 5:00, then take her to Duo's house. He will take it from there. Okay?" Relena replied, "Yes, I hear you loud and clear. All I want to know is what kind of ring do you want me to get? A diamond?" Heero said, "Duo will take care of that too. He is going with you."

" Oh, alright when do I go? Tomorrow?" Relena asked. "Yes, tomorrow you are going at 7:30 am. Okay?" Heero asked. Relena was excited. She was so happy that Hilde is going to get married. 'Gee, I hope I don't spill the beans. If I do I will get in so much trouble.' 

"Okay. Is Hilde going to stay with us here?" Relena replied. Heero answered, "Yes, I think she is. Duo said if she comes they are going to stay here to talk about the problem." "Okay, that is fine." Relena said. Hilde and Duo slept in the guest room. The next day Relena did all what Heero told her to do. 

** Proposel Time.**

__

Duo was very, very nervous. Hilde and Relena was running a little late because Hilde did not want to go out of the store. There was a lot of stuff at the mall and Hilde wanted to get them all, but there was a price limit they were only suppose to use. When they came to Duo and Hilde's house, Duo was waiting at the door. He took Hilde by the hand and brang her inside. Duo told Hilde to sit down. As he got ready, he made sure he held the ring in his hand. When he nelt down ( you know the way they neel before they ask you to marry them) she said, "Yes! I will marry you!!" Right before he had a chance to ask 'will you marry me?' Duo was so relived that she said yes. Even though he didn't asked her.

****

~ ~ ~ TBC ~ ~ ~ 

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter Three: The Marriage.

By

Gundamgirl17

Disclaimer: I don't own GW. 

__

At the church, that had a cross that said Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, Duo and Hilde were getting ready to get married. Relena was named Maid of Honor from Hilde and Heero was named Men of Honor from Duo. Heero really didn't want to wear a suit, but Duo made him. Heero just ripped the sleeves from the suit, so it can actually be a T-shirt suit. Relena didn't like that Heero did that. Relena went to the phone and dialed 673-4532. "Hello?" a voice asked. "Hi, brother. I just want to tell you that we may have to reschedule the visit. Is May 11, good?" Relena asked. Miliardo said, "Yes, that is fine Relena. I have to go. Bye." Relena said, "Bye."

****

Dear Diary,

I am so happy for Hilde! She is getting married this Saturday! I got to go it is my turn for the Rehearsal.

Bye,

Relena

__

Relena had to walk down with Heero (which Heero didn't like because she kept on saying on and on about how happy she was about Hilde and Duo). When they were finished they went back to their homes and went to sleep. Well, except Heero because he was to busy typing on his computer. Anyway, when Heero was done typing it was 1:00 am. He saw Relena sound asleep. He was glad that she was sleeping because he would have a headache if she says something about Hilde and Duo. At 7:00 the alarm clock went off. Relena bolted up and exclaimed, "Tomorrow is Hilde and Duo's wedding!" Heero was getting upset. He was thinking that if Hilde or Duo hadn't come here she wouldn't be so hyper like she is now! _He walked out of the room and made his coffee and it wasn't very tasty. "D***! My coffee tastes awful! What is wrong with it." screamed Heero. Relena came downstairs and asked, "What is the matter/" _

"My coffee tastes like s***! That is the matter!" exclaimed Heero. "Don't use that foul language around here young man! My brother is coming over next week and he hates foul language, so you better not use it! You hear me?!" yelled Relena. "Sorry." said Heero. "Besides you never added cream or sugar to the coffee. See it just black. You know your coffee is always brown." explained Relena. That day went by very slowly. Relena kept on saying how happy she is about Hilde and Duo. That night they both couldn't sleep. One of the reasons is that Relena couldn't keep her mouth shut. The other reason is that they both wanted the wedding day to be over with. They both did fall asleep and woke up at the same time.

At the wedding all of Hilde's friends were. To Relena's surprise Miliardo was there too. Hilde had invited him to the wedding as a surprise for Relena. She was happy that he had came.

Everybody that was involed with the wedding was getting ready. The music started playing and the flower girl started to go. After the ring boy went it was time for Relena and Heero to go. They went down the isle perfectly. After some other people went it was time for Hilde to go. Hilde was wearing a pretty white dress. Duo took her hand and they both had put the rings on each others finger. The priest said, "Duo do you take Hilde as your lawful wedding wife?" "I do." said Duo. "Hilde do you take Duo as you lawful wedding husband?" said the priest. "I do." said Hilde. "You may kiss the bride." He said. They kissed and went to the after Party. 

**The End**


End file.
